


Escape to Eden

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: A romantic little story about finding love again, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I suppose we ought to introduce ourselves.”<br/>Mary panicked.  Her good manners were overtaken by her fear that this awful secret might get out.  She caught sight of the painting on the wall of the stranger’s room, Eve being tempted by the serpent in the Garden of Eden, it seemed appropriate somehow.<br/>“I’m Eve.”<br/>The man noticed her interest in the painting and understood. “Well in that case, you can call me ‘Adam’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape to Eden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a curiosity. I scribbled this about a year ago – a few months before the news leaked out about Matthew Goode joining DA. The story was just speculation on my part. From what I had seen of DA (not much), Mary’s suitors seemed a bit ‘lacking’. There had been a post on Matthew’s IMDB message board saying wouldn’t he be great in DA and I had to agree. So this story gradually took shape. You can imagine my shock when it was announced that Matthew was really joining DA. I couldn’t believe it. Anyway – the story line bears very little relation to what was actually happening in DA at the time. When I wrote this I called him ‘James Cavendish’ but now I’ve changed it to Henry. As it turned out my James was a little more sensitive and romantic than the Henry I wrote about later in ‘Captured’, who was a bit of a sexual predator in the beginning. Anyway, it is what it is - my imagination working overtime to create a romantic little story.

_“How could I have been so stupid?!”_ Mary was in a fix. She slumped down on a sofa in the darkest part of the hotel lounge she could find and thought about her next move. “You stupid woman. Why did you come here? Why?” “Why?” She said aloud as tears of frustration started to flow down her cheeks. She was angry with herself that she had agreed to come away with Tony.

Mary was startled when a man leant forward from the gloom and said softly. “Forgive me for interrupting you … er… talking to yourself, but are you alright? May I help you?”  
“I… I’m quite alright thank you. You needn’t concern yourself.”  
“It’s just that you look awfully shaken up. Please, is there anything I can do?” He handed her a fresh folded handkerchief to dry her eyes.

Mary looked at the man more closely as if she could somehow assess if he could be trusted. His eyes were kind. His concern was genuine. A friendly face. A handsome face. A very handsome face. She took a risk. “It’s just that I’ve made the most dreadful mistake. I feel so ashamed.”  
“Oh my dear girl, surely it’s not so bad. Why don’t you tell me all about it and we’ll sort it out. Let me get you a brandy to steady your nerves.” He attracted a porter and ordered two brandies and a glass of water. He reached for Mary’s hand. “Come on. Chin up and tell me what has upset you so much.”

“I’m in a bit of a bind. You see, I came here with a man … who I’m not married to.”  
“Ah. I see.”  
“Yes he’s… um … he’s my employer.” Mary lied. “I’m his… secretary. I’ve been so foolish.”  
“Mmm. Let me guess – he’s married?”  
“No.”  
The man was suddenly serious. “He hasn’t hurt you has he?”  
“No. No. But when I told him that I didn’t want to … you know … he was furious. I thought I knew him but he got so angry with me I was frightened of what he might do. I had to leave and all of my things are still in the room … with him.” Tony’s anger had been shocking for Mary. She could not believe a man could be so transformed.  
“That’s easily fixed. Which room is it? I’ll go and collect your things for you.”  
“Goodness - that would be so kind of you. I just can’t face him. Oh lord what must you think of me.”  
“You mustn’t worry. I’m sure you’re not the first woman to get into this situation and you probably won’t be the last. You haven’t done anything wrong. You just changed your mind – a gentleman should respect that and not press you further. Do you want me to deal with him?”  
Mary realised what he meant but couldn’t countenance the scandal of this man getting into some sort of fight with Tony to defend her honour. “Oh lord no. Please, I don’t want any fuss. He’s in Room 82.”  
“I’m in 89, come with me and wait there and I’ll sort this fellow out.”

Once in the man’s room he said. “I suppose we ought to introduce ourselves.”  
Mary panicked. Her good manners were overtaken by her fear that this awful secret might get out. She caught sight of the painting on the wall of the stranger’s room, Eve being tempted by the serpent in the Garden of Eden, it seemed appropriate somehow. “I’m Eve.”  
The man noticed her interest in the painting and understood. “Well in that case, you can call me ‘Adam’.” He laughed and shook her hand. “Right, now what do I need to collect?”  
“A suitcase, my handbag and a coat. I hadn’t unpacked before I realised I’d made a terrible mistake.”  
“Alright I won’t be long. Don’t look so worried.”

When ‘Adam’ had gone Mary considered her situation. Here she was in a stranger’s room. She could have just jumped out of the frying pan into the fire. No. He was a gentleman. But then half an hour ago she would have said the same about Tony. 

The door of room 82 opened. “Mary?”  
“No. _Gillingham?”_  
“Good god! Henry Talbot! What on earth are you doing here?”  
“Helping a lady in distress. Distress that apparently you are the cause of.”  
“Mary? Where is she?”  
“She’s in my room. I’m here to collect her things.”  
“Crikey Henry. She’s a piece of work. I went to all this trouble and she backs out leaving me high and dry.”  
“Tony, she said no, that should be an end to it. The girl changed her mind – you know you have to accept that. You can’t force her.”  
Tony sighed. “No – I know. What a mess. I really thought she wanted this. I’ve asked her to marry me. Now what?”  
“Tony I don’t know, but be a good fellow and give me her things.”  
“Yes, of course. I’ve been such an arse. She’s never going to marry me now.” 

Henry knocked on his door softly, “It’s me – Adam” and Mary answered.  
“Oh thank you. Was he still angry?”  
“He’s calmed down a bit. How about you?” He smoothed the hair off her face and gave her reassuring smile. “That’s better. You were making your beautiful eyes all puffy and red.”  
Mary flushed a little. _“Into the fire?”_ , she thought. “I’m quite alright now. Thank you.”

“Now. Let me take you home. I have my car here. Where do you live?”  
“Oh no! I wouldn’t dream of putting you to so much trouble. It’s such a long drive. Maybe you could take me to the train station?”  
“Nonsense. Where to?”  
“I live near Ripon.”  
“Excellent. An old friend’s mother lives near there and I’ve been meaning to visit, so that couldn’t be more fortunate. Well then Eve – shall we go? We can stop for some lunch on the way.”

Sitting side by side in the car made it somehow easier to talk. Mary was careful not to give any details of her life away but she felt imprisoned by her lie. In any other circumstances she would love to talk to this man. He was charming and attentive when they stopped at an Inn for lunch. ‘Adam’ told her about his travels. He was an engineer who had been working in Africa until a few weeks ago. He spoke so fondly of the wildlife and the people he had encountered that Mary almost felt she had been travelling with him. 

When they reached the village near Downton, Mary was reluctant to say goodbye but there was nothing else to be done.  
“Thank you so much for rescuing me Adam.”  
“It was my pleasure to help you. Actually now you can help me. Is there a florist or a flower seller in the village?” Mary explained where to go. “Well Eve, I suppose this is goodbye.” He took her hand. “Promise me that you will be careful in future. There are a lot of men who can’t be trusted with a beautiful woman like you.” He pressed her hand to his lips. “Goodbye Eve.”  
“I promise. Goodbye Adam and thank you again.”

Mary was sorry to see Adam turn and leave her. He was such an interesting and caring man. She wished the circumstances of their meeting could have been different. He was the type of man she would have enjoyed seeing more of.

Mary decided to call on Cousin Isabelle so she could telephone to the house. _“Yet more lies to be told”_ , she thought as she rang the bell.  
“My friend was taken ill and I was abandoned.”  
They chatted and had tea. Then the maid came in and announced, “There is a gentleman to see you Mrs Crawley. A Mr Henry Talbot.”  
“Henry?!” Isabelle was delighted. “Oh Mary you must meet Henry – he was Matthew’s dearest friend at University.”  
Isabelle’s excitement was infectious and Mary found herself looking forward to meeting the man who had such a marvellous effect on her mother in law.

A large bouquet of flowers entered the room. Mary looked on aghast as the flowers were lowered to reveal a familiar handsome face. It was Adam.  
“Henry! Oh my dear boy, how wonderful to see you! When did you get back from Africa?” There was no handshake or bow, but a hearty embrace – clearly they were warm friends. Mary was in turmoil. She was pleased to meet a friend of Matthew’s and overjoyed to see her charming companion again if the truth were told and yet she was terrified that he might reveal her scandalous secret.

“Henry, this is my daughter in law, Matthew’s wife, Lady Mary Crawley.”  
“Lady Mary, delighted to meet you at last.” He gave no sign that they had shared the last few hours together. She was relieved. She had been right to trust him. He truly was a gentleman. 

Henry looked solemnly at the two women. “I can’t tell you how sorry I was to hear about Matthew. I would have come home sooner if I’d known but I’m afraid I didn’t get the news until I returned to England.”

After an entertaining and sometimes emotional hour talking about Matthew, Henry’s travels and Isabelle’s news, their hostess excused herself and Adam and Eve were left alone for a few minutes.  
“Thank you.” Mary said simply.  
“You’re quite safe Eve. I would never betray your trust. I give you my word.”  
“Thank you. I’m so glad that it wasn’t goodbye forever after all.”  
“I’m very glad too.”  
“But now you know I lied to you.”  
“So you’re not a secretary then?!” He laughed. “To be honest with you ... I already knew who you were.” Mary didn’t understand but Isabelle returned to them before she could ask Henry what he meant. 

“Henry will you stay for dinner? I’d love to hear more about your travels. Mary, you’ll stay as well won’t you and we can reminisce some more about Matthew?”  
“I’d love to stay but I need to get back to Liverpool tonight.”  
“You must stay.” Mary entreated. “Why don’t you both come to dinner at the house? The rest of the family would love to meet you Ad... er … Henry.”  
“I’d be delighted to but obviously I’ve come unprepared – I’ve nothing with me but the clothes I’m wearing.”  
Henry was persuaded to stay for dinner and the night at Downton.

Mary sat at her dressing table as Anna styled her hair. “You seem very happy tonight Lady Mary.”  
“Yes, yes I rather think I am. I’d like to wear the pale blue dress tonight Anna, is it ready?” Her finest dress. She knew she would look her very best in that dress.

Henry was standing by the open window of the drawing room talking to Tom as Mary entered the room. He gave her a beaming smile that she returned in kind.  
“I’m so glad we persuaded you to stay.”

When Tom left them to talk to Lord Grantham, Henry whispered, “Eve you look stunning in that dress. You … you take my breath away.”  
“Thank you Adam.” She gave him another bright smile, pleased that her dress had the effect she wanted.  
“Does it belong to you?”  
Mary laughed, “My, what an odd question! Of course it _belongs_ to me!”  
“Well, nothing I have on belongs to me. Bates whisked away all of my clothes and these appeared as if by magic.”  
“I was just thinking that you look rather dashing.” He was wearing a dinner suit that fitted surprisingly well.  
“Mmm. I keep looking around and wondering whose clothes I am wearing.” He chuckled. “Because frankly their underwear is not very comfortable!” Mary laughed out loud and every one turned to see them giggling like naughty children.  
“I suppose you are only used to wearing the finest silk?”  
“Well – of course. Eve I can’t believe I’m discussing my underwear with you!”  
“You started it Adam.”  
“It’s so lovely to see you smile. Eve you have the most glorious smile.” Mary rewarded his compliment with a dazzling smile. Dinner was served and Henry offered her his arm with a grin. “Shall we?”

They were seated at the table with Henry next to Isabelle – a little too far away from Mary for her liking. When she was not on her guard, she found herself gazing at Henry. Occasionally he would catch Mary’s eye, pull a face and shift uncomfortably in his seat to make her laugh. That damned underwear again! Although Henry was surrounded by strangers, he was confident in sharing stories about Matthew and his travels so everyone warmed to his affable nature. But sometimes Mary caught him looking more seriously at her. His eyes seemed to settle on her mouth, like he was reading her lips, lost in thought. 

After dinner Mary and Henry walked in the garden while he smoked a cigar.  
“Do you mind the smoke?”  
“No – not at all. Let’s sit for a moment.” They sat side by side on a garden bench. He wriggled awkwardly on the bench.  
“Gracious me! Whoever wears this underwear must do it as some sort of penitence!”  
Mary giggled. “You made me laugh so much at dinner I’m sure my family are considering my sanity.”  
“It was fun to share a private joke with you. You have a _very_ naughty laugh.” 

Henry leant back in his seat and exhaled cigar smoke up into the trees.  
“We’ve had quite a day haven’t we?” He sighed and started to chuckle again.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing, I… I’m just happy I suppose. Happy to be here with you.” 

Mary reflected on the day they had together. Had she really only met Henry that very morning? She felt so at home in his company she could hardly credit it.  
“I didn’t get a chance to ask you before, when did you realise who I was?”  
“The moment I first saw you. Matthew sent me a photograph of you, to admire, before you were engaged. I still have it.” He took his wallet from his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a few photographs - a young woman, a child, Matthew and he smiling and happy in their academic gowns and Mary herself, in a formal pose with the slightest curl on her lips. “You looked so pretty, I couldn’t bear to part with you.” He replaced the photograph and the wallet near his heart. He had kept her photograph there all this time. “You were unmistakable.” Mary felt herself flush a little which made him smile. 

“What must you have thought of me? Lying to you, as well as getting into that shameful situation in the first place. You must believe me that I am not in the habit of doing such stupid things.”  
“Mary you’ve been alone for three years now. Matthew wouldn’t blame you for trying to find love again.”  
“But I… I blame myself. I feel wretched.”  
“He loved you. He wouldn’t want you to be unhappy. Does Gillingham make you happy?”  
“Oh lord – you know him as well?!”  
“Mmm.”  
“I suppose I thought he might make me happy. But I was wrong.”

Henry reached for her hand and she did not protest. It seemed completely natural that they should sit so close together holding hands in twilight of the evening.  
“You don’t have to be alone to prove that you love Matthew. He wouldn’t want that. He would want you to live your life to the full.” He smiled sympathetically and squeezed her hand. His hand was soft and reassuring against hers. “Eve?” He kissed her hand and his lips lingered a fraction longer than they should. He looked at her intently, almost wistfully.  
“I loved him so much – I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”  
Henry bit his lip and sadly withdrew his hand, like he’d done something wrong. “Of course.”  
Mary found herself wishing that his hand was still touching hers – in fact she longed for his touch again. They walked back to the house in silence.

In bed that night Mary’s mind was racing. For the first night since he died, Matthew was far from her thoughts. She thought about her kind rescuer. She wondered whether it was Henry’s connection to Matthew that attracted her to him - somehow familiar, safe, comfortable. But he was so different to Matthew, gregarious, a little wicked and totally at ease with himself and everyone around him. 

“I can’t imagine being with anyone else”, Mary had said. Was that still true? She remembered the look on Henry’s face when she said it, the slight bite of his bottom lip – a sign that her declaration had affected him in some way she did not fully understand. Maybe it was a look of disappointment? Maybe he liked her too? Henry had showered her with compliments – stunning, beautiful, lovely, glorious, pretty. She recalled the way he had pressed her hand to his lips. Yes, maybe he did like her. Mary felt butterflies in her stomach. She was already looking forward to seeing Henry again tomorrow.

The next day, Henry drove Mary to Isabelle’s for lunch before he returned to Liverpool. He shared more stories about himself and Matthew that Isabelle must have heard before but he made each anecdote so funny that soon the three of them were helpless with laughter. It was so wonderful to remember Matthew as he used to be. Mary felt her heart lighten from a burden that she had not realised she carried until that moment.

Soon it was time to say goodbye. “You’re doing splendidly Mary. Matthew would be so proud of you.” Henry bent to kiss her cheek but Mary turned slightly and their lips touched. It was for the briefest moment but every fibre of her being wanted more. His eyes looked deep into hers as if he was searching for an answer to an unspoken question. She tilted her head to kiss him properly. A gentle, tentative kiss turned quickly into a wonderfully passionate kiss. Mary felt something that had lain dormant was waking up inside her. But then Henry seemed to wake from a dream as well and abruptly let her go.  
“I’m so sorry.” He looked anguished, ashamed of himself. He shrugged like he was defeated. “You’re Matthew’s wife. Please forgive me. I need to go. Goodbye Mary.”  
Before she had a chance to say anything he was driving away. 

Mary’s thoughts about Henry kept her awake that night. She had a sick feeling that she would never see him again and sadness settled in her heart. That wonderful, passion filled kiss might never be repeated. Mary did not understand why she felt so strongly. She had known Henry for a matter of hours – why should his absence affect her so? Suddenly everything became clear. She simply had to see Henry again.

First thing the next day she rang the hotel in Liverpool. Henry had left earlier that morning. “Would you forward a message to him for me?”  
“Certainly Madam, I’ll just get his details. Oh I do apologise. I’m afraid there is no forwarding address.”

Mary visited Isabelle and made up some story about wanting to send something of Matthew’s to Henry as a keepsake - did she have his address?  
“No, I’m afraid not.” Isabelle smiled. She recognised the signs. “You two really hit it off didn’t you?”  
Mary blushed and that confirmed Isabelle’s suspicion. “Maybe. Yes. What do you know about him?”  
“Come, let’s have some coffee and I’ll tell you what I know.”

“When Henry and Matthew met at University, they immediately became friends. Henry was a good influence on Matthew, who was rather a shy boy. He drew him out and made him less serious about things. Henry used to spend holidays with us – I’m afraid he doesn’t get much support from his family. He is the second son of a Baronet. I think his father hasn’t helped him very much apart from a small allowance. He’s had to make his own way in the world.”  
“Do you know where his family’s estate is – perhaps I could contact him there?”  
“Maybe you liked him a little more than you’re admitting?”  
Mary couldn’t lie. “Yes, I think I do. I liked him very much.”  
Instead of being upset, Isabelle was secretly delighted with this news. Henry was the nearest thing she had to a second son and the possibility of having him back in her life pleased her enormously.

“His family’s estate is in Hertfordshire, although I’m not sure exactly where. I’m still in touch with one or two of Matthew’s friends from University I could ask. Oh and there’s always Debrett’s, we could look him up.”  
“Of course!”

“Mary dear, there’s something you should know about Henry. He was married. His wife and daughter both died of the flu, about the same time that poor Lavinia died. He went to Africa to forget, just after you and Matthew got engaged. Mary if you like him then I’m glad for you, but don’t break his heart, he’s been through enough.”  
“I would never do such a thing.” But Mary understood why Isabelle had cautioned her so. She had been cool towards Matthew when they had first met. Then she rejected him when he asked her to marry him even though deep down she knew she loved him. She had wasted years of happiness they could have had together. She was determined not to waste the feelings she now had for Henry.

Mary sent a carefully worded letter to Henry at his last known address. It was disguised as a ‘thank you’. She invited him to contact her to arrange a dinner or a luncheon to thank him for his kindness to her. 

Weeks passed and there was no reply from Henry. Mary gradually realised that he may not want to see her again. She felt herself slipping back into the depression that had overwhelmed her when Matthew had died. Rosamund noticed Mary’s gloom when she was visiting Downton and suggested a trip to London might lift her spirits.

One day Mary was returning to Rosamund’s from a visit to a dressmaker, when a horse rearing up momentarily distracted her. The cars that surrounded it in the street spooked the poor creature. She turned too quickly and found herself falling into two strong arms.  
“Heavens are you alright?” She looked up at her tall, dark and handsome rescuer who smiled shyly back at her. “Hello Eve.” 

Mary’s face lit up. “Adam! Henry what are you doing here? Oh it’s so wonderful to see you again!” She caught hold of his hand. “Are you really here?”  
“Well – yes. I live here. That’s our London house over there.” He pointed to a grand white edifice, approximately 100 metres away from Rosamund’s.  
Mary started to laugh uncontrollably. “Mary?”  
“I’ve been trying to find you – and you were here all along. This is my aunt’s house!”  
“Lady Rosamund is your Aunt? Oh. Why… why have you been trying to find me? After what happened I didn’t think you’d want to see me again.”  
“No. Henry you’re wrong. When you didn’t reply to my letter…”  
“What letter?”  
“I wrote to you at Moreland.”  
“I … never received your letter.” He looked confused and unsure what to do next for a moment.  
“Look, why don’t you come inside for a moment and have some tea? We can talk privately.” Mary urged.  
“Um – I’m not sure that would be a good idea.”  
“Please Henry. Adam – please?” In the end he was too polite to refuse such a heartfelt request.  
“Of course.”

Before Henry even had time to sit down in Rosamund’s library, Mary was animatedly describing her efforts to find him.  
“I tried to contact you after you left, I rang the hotel, I interrogated Isabelle, I even looked you up in Debrett’s! I wrote to you, to the wrong address it seems. When you didn’t reply I thought you didn’t want to see me again.”  
“Well after what happened I… Mary, I’m so sorry about what happened.”  
“I’m not sorry.”  
“Really?”  
“Not one bit.”  
“You’re Matthew’s wife, it felt disloyal.”  
“But you said yourself that Matthew would want me to find love again.”  
“You told me that you could never imagine being with anyone else.”  
“I was wrong. That doesn’t matter now – you’re here.”  
“It really is good to see you again.” 

“Lets have some tea.” Mary rang the bell.  
“Yes, and we can talk about Matthew some more … if you like?”  
“Yes, that would be nice, but I think I’d rather talk about you.” His smile was bright, but even that was eclipsed when she added, “Actually I think I’d rather talk about ‘us’.”  
“Us? Eve are you sure?”  
“My dear Adam, I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

Henry pulled Mary into his arms. His forehead dropped onto hers and he looked deeply into her eyes.  
“I convinced myself that it was just my imagination that there was something between us. I’m so happy when I’m with you. I never thought I would feel this way again.”  
“I feel the same way, Henry I …” Before she could finish he kissed her. 

Mary hardly knew Henry but she felt safe and happy in his arms. They kissed so tenderly at first, but as before, passion soon took over until they were both breathless with arousal. _“I can’t imagine being with anyone else.”_ She had said. But as her body responded to the feeling of Henry’s soft lips, his tongue, his warm fingers as they stroked the back of her neck and his arm holding her close against him, her mind dared to imagine. Mary imagined it all - making love with him, marrying him, having more children with him. She imagined sharing the rest of her life with Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> My bloke read this and was surprised by the lack of smut. "Adam didn't even show her his serpent!" Crude boy. ; ) xxx


End file.
